Wreck-it Ralph: Mean Girls
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Mean Girls with Wreck-it Ralph characters. Vanellope is new to school from 'World of Zoo' and then she meets the 'Sweet Hearts' Taffyta, Minty, and Candlehead. She joins them after being pressured into it by her friend and enters girl world and finds out what it's like to be talked about. Rated T for teen partying and some mild language
1. First Day of High School

** A/N: I'm back! And the reason I haven't been on for so long is because I was on spring break, I spent it playing video games. It was also my birthday! Yay! I'm 17 years old! Like the title said, this is a 'Wreck-it Ralph' adaptation of 'Mean Girls' I laughed so hard at that movie, and I had the characters all planned out!**

** Vanellope Von Schweetz- Cady Haron **

** Taffyta Muttonfudge- Regina George**

** Minty Zaki- Gretchen Weiners**

** Candle-head- Karen Smith**

** Alistair Howe- Aaron Samuels**

** Wreck-it Ralph- Damien**

** Calhoun- Janis Ian**

** King Candy- Cady's dad**

** Queen Candy- Cady's mom**

** Fix-it Felix- Kevin G.**

** Amy Rose- Ms. Norbury**

** Sonic the Hedgehog- Principal Duvall**

** Zangief- Coach Carr**

** Well, now that introductions are out of the way, let's get it on! Enjoy!**

** -Vanellope P.O.V.-**

"This is your lunch, I put a dollar in there so you can buy some milk. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that" My dad joked as he handed me my bagged lunch.

"Do you remember your phone number?" my mom asked. I nodded.

"I wrote it down for you just in case. Put it in your pocket, I don't want you to lose it, okay?" Mom said with tears of joy streaming from her eyes.

"You ready?" she asked again. I got up off the concrete stairs of my house and spoke.

"I think so" We all started taking pictures of my first day of school.

**I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kid's first day of school. But you already know that this unually happens when the kid is five years old. I may look nine years old, but I'm sixteen and I'm programmed to look like this. Until today I was home schooled. I know what you're thinking 'home schooled kids are freaks' or weirdly religious or something. But my family is totally normal, except for the fact that my parents are research zoologists and we spent the last twelve years in the 'World of Zoo' game, I had a great life. But then my mom got off her tenure at the game's animal hospital and we moved to 'Sugar Rush' a racing game made entirely out of candy, so it was goodbye 'World of Zoo', and hello high school.**

I was crossing the street and my parents were waving bye to me. A school bus drove past me and nearly gave me a code attack. I turned around to face my worried parents.

"I'm okay" I said with a smile and a thumbs up. I then walked through the hallways to see a lot of kids here. I walked into my first class and went up to the character I recognized to be Sonya Blade from 'Mortal Kombat' and introduced myself.

"Hi, I don't know if anyone told you about me. I'm the new student here, my name's Vanellope Von Schweetz"

"Talk to me again and I'll kick your sorry code into next week" she replied rudely. She sat down in her seat and I was about to take the desk next to her, but a voice stopped me.

"You don't wanna sit there. Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade's boyfriend sits there" said their girl who had short blonde hair and wore army clothes. Like she said, Johnny Cage took the seat and started making out with Sonya. I walked over to the desk in the next row behind Bumblebee from 'Transformers: War for Cybertron' game. But the army clothed girl stopped me again.

"Not there, either. He farts a lot" I then made a gagging gesture and tried to take the second seat behind him but Anakin Skywalker from 'Star Wars: Ultimate Light-saber Battles' took it. I then walked towards another seat but I bumped into a pink hedgehog and made her spill her coffee on her red shirt. I started apologizing right away.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry" I noticed the other students were laughing at me.

"It's not your fault, I'm bad luck" the hedgehog responded. Another hedgehog walked into room who was blue and he had an infactuated look on his face. The female tried to take her shirt off, only to reveal her bra.

"Ms. Rose?" the male hedgehog said.

"My t-shirt is stuck to my sweater isn't it?" I said "Yes" and stuck her navy blue t-shirt off her sweater and looked to the other hedgehog.

"Hi, Sonic" she greeted him. Sonic started to flirt with Ms. Rose.

"How was your summer?"

"I got divorced" she said with a smile, but with a voice that had sarcasm in it. Sonic then turned to the class.

"I wanted to let everyone know that we have a new student here with us. She moved here all the way from 'World of Zoo'"

"Welcome" Ms. Rose said to somebody else in the class who was Mace Windu from the 'Star Wars' game as well.

"I'm from 'Star Wars'" Ms. Rose looked embarrassed and said "Great" Sonic then spoke.

"Her name is Penelope Von Schweetz"

"It's Vanellope, E" I corrected him.

"Sorry, I have a nephew named Anfrony, but he gets really mad when I call him Anthony. Almost as mad I get when I think about that little scum sucker who named him Anfrony" Sonic said, I silently giggled to myself at what he said.

"Well, welcome Vanellope, and thank you very much Mr. Sonic" Ms. Rose said.

"No problem. Also, if you need anything, like someone to talk to, I am totally there for ya"

"Thank you, maybe another time when my shirt isn't see though" Ms. Rose said. Mr. Sonic then left and Ms. Rose started teaching the class.

I was now at lunch looking for somewhere to sit. I was not liking high school, I got scolded for asking to got to the bathroom, reading ahead, writing in green pen, eating a snack in class, and one teacher scolded me for not sitting in my assigned seat in another language.

**The first day of school was a blurr. I got in trouble for the most random things. I have never lived in a world where adults didn't trust you and they were always yelling at you.**

I tried socializing with people but they pushed me away. So for the first day at school I ate lunch in the stall in the girl's bathroom. I went home a mess, and I only prayed that the second day would be better.

**A/N: That's chapter 1! The next one's coming soon tomorrow! And just to let you know, the 'Plastics' in this story are called the 'Sweet hearts'. Please review, thanks.**


	2. Sweet Hearts

**A/N: So, the first day of School wasn't a good one for Vanellope, so hopefully today she will make some friends today and things will be better. And we get to meet the 'Plastics' of the story. Enjoy.**

-Vanellope P.O.V.-

I walked into my first period class and took a seat next to the kid who sat behind the girl who wore the army style clothing. He was nine feet tall, large hands, I wonder if those are a birth defect (Like I'm really gonna ask him that), his hair was messy and light brown. As for the clothes he wore, they were an orange shirt, brown overalls and no shoes. No shoes? Maybe he's poor (I'm not gonna ask him that either).

"Is that your natural hair color?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I replied.

"It's gorgeous" he complimented. I felt flattered, nobody's ever complimented me before.

"Thank you" I said. The then took my pony tail and put it to his hair.

"See, this is the color I want" he said to the girl with the army clothes in front of him.

"This is Ralph, he's almost too gay to function" the girl said.

"Nice to meet you" I said to Ralph as he let go of my hair. Pyramid Head from 'Silent Hill' walked past her and he spoke.

"Nice wig, Tammy. What's it made of?" he was obviously making fun of her hair.

"Your mom's chest hair!" she retorted back at Pyramid head. She turned back to me and introduced herself.

"I'm Tammy Calhoun"

"Hi, I'm Vanellope" I said. I looked at my schedule and took a look to see I had no idea where my second period class was. I looked to Tammy and Ralph.

"Do you guys know where room G-14 is?" I handed them my schedule and they looked at it.

"Health class, I think that's in the back building" Tammy said.

"Yeah, it's in the back building" Ralph copied her.

"We'll take ya there, don't worry" Tammy said. She was being so nice.

"Thanks" I thanked them as she handed back my schedule and we started class.

Later after first period ended, we were walking towards the back building. Ralph had my schedule in his hand and he was looking at my classes.

"You're taking 12th grade calculus?" Ralph asked, looking at me as if I was insane.

"Yeah, I like math" I replied.

"Why?" he asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it's the same in every game and arcade" I said. Ralph then turned to Tammy.

"This girl is deep" Tammy and Ralph sat under a tree near the track.

"Where's the back building?" I asked. Weren't they supposed to take me there?

"It burned down in 1987" Tammy said. I was really worried that we'd get into some kind of trouble.

"Aren't we gonna get in trouble for this?" I asked.

"Why would we get you into trouble? Aren't we friends?" I then shrugged my shoulders and sat down next to Tammy.

**I know it's wrong to skip class, but Tammy said we were friends. And, I was in no position to pass up friends. I guess I'll never know what I missed on that first day of health class.**

**(Scene change, normal P.O.V.)**

Coach Zangief stood in front of a group of students in the gym and gave a lecture.

"Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant... and die! Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up... just don't do it promise?" the other students looked at Zangief like he was a crazy person and just nodded.

**(Scene change, Vanellope P.O.V.)**

Tammy and Ralph were asking me questions so that they could get to know me better.

"Why didn't they just keep home schooling you?" Tammy asked about my previous education.

"They wanted me to get socialized" I answered.

"Oh, you'll get socialized alright, a little slice like you" Ralph said. I had absolutely no idea what he meant.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're a regulation hottie" Tammy said. No idea what that was either, but I know that a hottie was what a girl gets called by a boy when they think they're more attractive than others.

"How do you spell your name Penelope?" Tammy asked, mispronouncing my name.

"It's Vanellope" I corrected her and told her how my name was spelled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call you Penelope" Tammy said. Well, if that what my friend is gonna call me, than I can be cool with it, but it'd take some getting used to.

"In the name of all things holy will you look at Candle-head's gym clothes?" Ralph said pointing at three girls talking on the track. Tammy let out an angry sigh and spoke.

"Of course all the 'Sweet Hearts' are in the same gym class" I was confused.

"Who are the 'Sweet Hearts'?" I asked. Ralph spoke to explain.

"They're teen royalty. If Litwak High was 'US weekly' they'd always be on the cover" Ralph said. Tammy then pointed to the girl with a candle on her head and green hair and light pink clothes and her hair was green.

"The one with the candle, that is Candle-head. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Ralph sat next to her in English last year"

"She asked me how to spell 'Orange'" Ralph said. So she was THAT stupid? Tammy then pointed at another girl with green hair, but with tan skin, green clothes, and a green bow in her hair.

"The one with the bow in her hair, that's Minty Zaki" Tammy said.

"She's totally rich because her dad invented digital toaster strudel" Ralph said. A rich girl huh? Can this school get anymore interesting?

"Minty Zaki knows everybody's biz. She knows everything about everyone" Tammy explained. A gossip too?

"That's why her hair is so big it's... full of secrets" Ralph said. I laughed at this. Tammy finally pointed at a girl with platinum blonde hair, a pink strawberry hat, and pink clothes.

"And evil takes a human code in Taffyta Muttonfudge. Don't be fooled, she may look like your typical selfish, backstabbing, fart faced scum bag, but in reality she's much more than that" Okay, so a really mean girl with really mean intentions who gets constantly treated like a princess.

"She's the queen bee, the star. The other two are just her little workers" Ralph explained. They were all in one group too. Tammy then groaned and spoke.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge, how do I even begin to explain her?"

**Lara Croft- **Taffyta Muttonfudge is flawless!

**Princess Peach- **She has two fendy purses and a pink Lexus.

**Soundwave- **I hear her hair is insured for ten thousand dollars.

**Zelda- **I hear she does car commercials... in Japanese games.

**Kagome- **Her favorite movie is 'Varsity Blues'.

**Samus- **One time she met Mario on a plane, and he told her she was pretty.

**Chun-Li- **One time she punched me in the face... it was awesome!

**A/N: Now you met the 'Sweet Hearts' and what they're like. The next chapter will be when Vanellope finally meets the 'Sweet Hearts' face to face and they ask her something that to them is an incredibly big deal. Please review, thanks.**


	3. Lunch with the 'Sweet Hearts'

** A/N: We were introduced to the 'Sweet Hearts' in the last chapter and now we'll get to see Vanellope meeting them for the first time and so much more starts to happen. Enjoy!**

** -Vanellope P.O.V.-**

Ralph, Tammy, and I walked through the hallway. Ralph was still explaining Taffyta Muttonfudge to me, even though I already know a lot about her already. She sounded pretty popular among the other students.

"She always looks fierce, and she always wins 'Spring Fling' queen" Ralph said. Tammy groaned and looked to Ralph again.

"Who cares?" she really didn't seem to care about her that much, she showed it too. Ralph retorted back.

"I care!" Ralph then turned his head towards me and explained to me the thing that they call 'Spring Fling'.

"Every year the senior class throws this dance for the underclassmen called the 'Spring Fling' Whosoever is elected 'Spring Fling' king or queen automatically becomes one of the student activities committee. And as an active member of the student activities committee, I would say... yeah, I care" Tammy laughed at what Ralph said and made a friendly insult.

"Wow, Ralph you really out-gayed yourself" she then took a piece of paper from her binder and handed it to me. It looked like a map with squares with words in each one.

"This map is gonna be your guide to Litwak High. Where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial, because you've got everybody there. You have your Freshmen, preps, J.V. Jocks, 'Street Fighter' nerds, Cool 'Street Fighter' characters, varsity jocks, unfriendly 'Silent Hill' hotties, girls who eat their feelings, girls who don't eat anything at all, desperate wannabes, burnouts from 'Alien: Extermination', sexually active band geeks from 'Rock Band', the greatest characters you will ever meet, A.K.A. Ralph and I, and the worst... Steer clear of the 'Sweet Hearts'" she said. I nodded.

We got out food and I walked towards the table where Ralph and Tammy were sitting, but someone wearing all blue clothes with tan skin, a blue beanie and blue-green hair walked up to me.

"Hey, we're doing a lunchtime survey on new students. Can you answer a few questions?" I couldn't say 'no' he was being friendly.

"Sure" I said with a nod. He then started talking.

"Is your muffin buttered?" a few people laughed at what he said.

"What?" I asked embarrassed a bit. Was this guy trying to humiliate me?

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?" he asked again, not caring if he was humiliating me or not.

"Is he bothering you?" I heard a voice come from the table next to me, it was the table where the 'Sweet Hearts' sat and it was Taffyta who had said that.

"Swizzle, why are you such a skeeze?" Taffyta asked the boy who was asking me the humiliating questions.

"I'm just being friendly" Swizzle retorted.

"You were supposed to call me last night!" Minty Zaki whispered/shouted to him. Taffyta then spoke again.

"Swizzle, you do not show up at a party at my house with Minty and then scam on some poor and innocent girl right in front of us three days later. She's not interested" Taffyta then turned her head towards me.

"Do you wanna have sex with him?" she asked.

"No" I said right away. She turned back to Swizzle and spoke.

"Good, so it's settled. You can go shave your back now, bye Swizzle" Swizzle then walked away. I was about to walk away too, but Taffyta spoke up.

"Wait, sit down" I looked to Tammy and Ralph's table, and then looked at the table where Taffyta was and I sat down in front of Taffyta, Candle-Head, and Minty.

"Why don't I know you?" she was asking questions.

"I'm new, I just moved to 'Sugar Rush' from 'World of Zoo'" I replied.

"What?" she asked.

"I used to be home schooled" I said in reply to her question.

"What?" she said again. Did she really not know what home schooling was.

"I was taught at home by my" I said, but Taffyta cut me off.

"No, I know what home school means, I'm not a glitch. So you've never been to real school before?" she asked again. I shook my head.

"Shut up... shut up" she said.

"I didn't say anything" I said with an confused smile. I had a lot to learn about high school vocabulary.

"Home schooled, that's really interesting" she said with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"You look really pretty" she complimented.

"Thank you"

"So you agree"

"What?"

"You think you're really pretty" Taffyta said, but then she changed the subject.

"Oh my god, I love your bracelet where did you get it?" she asked pointing at my bracelet made out of African beads from the 'World of Zoo' game.

"My mom made if for me when I was younger" I replied.

"It's adorable" Taffyta complimented.

"It's so fetch" Minty said.

"What's 'fetch'?" Taffyta asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"It's like... slang from arcades in England" Minty answered. Candle-Head spoke next with a confused look.

"So, if you're from 'World of Zoo' why are you white?" Minty then looked to Candle-Head with an annoyed look.

"Oh my god, Candle-Head, you can't just ask people why they're white" Taffyta then looked at me again and spoke.

"Can you give us a moment of privacy please?" she then started whispering to Minty and Candle-Head and then they looked to me again.

"Okay, we should let you know that we don't do this very often, so this is a really big deal" Minty then started to talk after Taffyta had said that.

"We wanna invite you to have lunch with us, every day for the rest of the week"

"Oh, it's okay but..." I was gonna say something to politely deny their offer, but Taffyta cut me off.

"Coolness! So we'll see you tomorrow" Candle-Head then piped in.

"On Wednesdays we wear pink"

**A/N: Alright, that is chapter 3, and now Vanellope has been offered to join the 'Sweet Hearts' do you think she should do it? Leave an answer in your review, please review, thanks.**


End file.
